Fast Lane
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Eleven years ago John's father walked out on the family. He is now eighteen, he has fallen in with the wrong crowd which almost got him killed. So his mother sends him to Los Angeles to live with his aunt. But what he didn't know was that once your in there is no way out.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say that this story went though many and I mean many changes. First it was with an lead OC character which lead to my NWO High School story to being a stand alone to now being the first story in a series talk about changes anyways I have wanted to do a lead John Cena story for a while now so I thought why not give him his own story which this is.**

***I own nothing but the story.**

_A man about forty-five walks out the front door of the small brown house, he carried two large suitcases in his hands and one under his arm. He made a straight line to a parked taxi cab, the front door to the house banged open and a woman with sandy brown hair stormed about and threw a box down on the ground. "Take your fucking trash and get lost" she said with tears trailing down her cheeks, the man ignored her and continued to place things inside the truck of the taxi cab then stopped when he heard the front door open again. _

_"Daddy… where are you going?" the man turned to see a small dark haired boy about 7 years old standing there. _

"_I'm not your father," the man said with coldness in his voice and eyes. He slammed the trunk closed then got into the backseat of the taxi. _

_The small boy watched in tears as the taxi drove off, the boy walked out onto the street then stared as the taxi drove down the road and out of sight._

**Eleven Years Later**

John Cena now eighteen years old sat on the front porch of his mother's house, it was Sunday, which meant that he and his mother had just left church and were having their annual bar-bee-que. While everyone was in the back having a good time John sat on the porch eating his burger and drinking a sprite, the reason why he wasn't in the back was because he had nothing in common with the people who showed up which was always his mother's friends. He looks up when he hears the roar of a familiar engine so he looks up to see one car pull up to the front of the house, the car in question was a silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution.

He watched as the front door opened and stepped out best friend since he was little, Evan "Airborne" Bourne walked over and sat down next to John, "So you going to the race tonight?" Evan asked him. John shrugged his shoulders but then turned and nodded his head at his best friend making Evan say, "Why not bro?" to which John replies,

"Gotta work man, maybe some other night" John stood up just as his mother appeared with a plate of food for Evan. He kissed his mom on the cheek then said, "I'm off to work see tomorrow morning" he walked over to the garage where his car sat. He hopped into the front seat and after starting the car he pulls out of the driveway, he drives off down the road until he reaches Shad's Garage. He pulls into the parking lot and gets out but before he can even walk up to the main door four black SUV's pull up surrounding him. "Ah shit," he says before taking off running, he leaps over the fence only for a white limo to pull up in front of him blocking his path.

John stops in his tracks, he steps backwards until his back against the fence, he has two options, he can run or stay and as he is about to make his decision the four black SUVs pull up. The back door to the white limo opens and a tall Mexican man steps out, he has short dark hair and always wore an expensive suit to match his wealth. "So by you running does that mean you don't have my money gringo?" the man asked, John gulped the man in front of him was Alberto Del Rio, the richest man in Miami.

"Mr. Rio, I just need some more time… I swear I'll get the other half of the money for the drugs" John replied. Del Rio may have been a rich man but half of he money came from drug sells, which John does, on the side. Del Rio clicked his teeth then said,

"I'm sorry boy, but your time is up" before John could reply he was punched in the side of the skull by one of Del Rio's men. Each of Del Rio's men took turns beating John down, the last man, a short Mexican man wearing a black shorts, basketball jersey and black bandana to match walked over and pulled out a switch blade. He reaches down and rips John's shirt away from him then takes the small blade and carves an uppercase h into his left pectoral muscle.

"Now your Homicide's bitch" the man said, Del Rio who started smoking a cigarette walked over and dropped it onto John before saying,

"Boys finish this" Del Rio gets back into the limo and leaves while the men surround the bloody, bruised and beaten John but before they could do any more damage a shout of a shotgun being shot off could be heard.

They all turned to see Shad standing there holding a shotgun, "Either you step off my property or I put a bullet into each your chests" he said with a snarl. He watched as each man jumped into their cars and drove off before walking over to where John was lying. He leaned down and picked John up, he put his arm over his shoulder and said, "Damn it white boy, I told you not to get involved with Del Rio but of course you didn't listen once again" he carries John back to his office where he lets him sit on the couch. John clenches his chest in pain, but is pushed away by Shad who had returned with a first aid kit. "You know I'm going to have to call your mom right?" Shad said as he cleaned his wound. John shook his head but it was too late as his mother appeared in the doorway.

**Los Angeles, California **

It had been four weeks since John's attack and as of right now he was sitting in the backseat of a taxi that was bringing him to his Aunt Trish's house, his mother that he would be safe out in LA away from Miami and away from Del Rio. He looked up when the taxi came to a complete stop, he had officially arrived at his destination so he paid the man the fare then after grabbing his bag he got out of the car, stood there looking at his aunt's house, he started walking to the front door when it was flung open and small brunette came running towards him. He put on a fake smile then hugged the woman when she reached him.

"Johnny it's so good to see you," she said, he pulled back and said,

"Nice to see you too Aunt Trish" he picked up his bag and followed her into the house, up the stairs to the third room.

"This was the guest room but until everything dies down you can stay here as long as you like okay Johnny" she said, John rolled his eyes then said,

"No offense Aunt Trish, I'm not seven years old anymore so can you please stop calling me Johnny?" she smiled then nodded before leaving the room. He rubs his face before dropping his bag on the ground, he walks over and sits on the bed, and he places his hand on his scar thanks to Del Rio's henchman Homicide. He starts unloading when there is a knock on the door, "Come in… I guess" he says, the door opens and his Aunt pokes her head in.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes and your cousin Kaitlyn should be home as well" she says before shutting the door behind her. John left his room five minutes later, he entered the kitchen to see Trish talking to some man, and he stood there in the doorway not really knowing what to say.

"That's Coach Johnson" John jumped at the sound of his cousin Kaitlyn's voice, he turned to face her. "Ever since my dad died, Mr. Johnson has been coming over and helping my mom out by repairing the house… I kind of think he has a thing for her" she added before turning to face him. "Its good to see you John" she said with a smile which he returned and said,

"Good to see you too Kaitlyn."

"John, Kaitlyn dinners ready" Trish called so the two walked into the kitchen, "John, this is a good friend of my Dwayne Johnson, Dwayne this is my nephew John he's going to be staying with us for a while" Trish said as set the table. John shook hands with Dwayne before sitting down at the table next to Kaitlyn, "Dwayne is a teacher over at the local High School…. Which I probably guessed you know your starting tomorrow right?" Trish said as she carried the spaghetti over, John nodded his head.

"I also coach some of the sports over there as well, mainly Football and Basketball while the other Coach, Coach Austin handles Baseball, Hockey and Tennis" Dwayne added. "So John do you play any sports?" Dwayne asked, John was quite for a few moments then said,

"I was going to try out for football back down in Miami but can't now since I'm up here."

"Well try outs start tomorrow if you want to try out" Dwayne replied.

(!)

John sat on the porch steps, he sat there thinking about how badly he had screwed his life up down in Miami. "Penny for your thoughts" John turned to see his aunt standing there on the porch behind him holding two coffee mugs. She came down and sat next to him before handing him one of the mugs, which he found out, contained hot chocolate, which happened to be his favorite.

"I was just thinking…. Of how badly I screwed everything up back home, I mean I made a promise to my brothers before they went off to join the army that I'd look after mom and I screwed that up by doing what I did" he said.

"Johnny, we all do something stupid… Its called being human, we have to endure and move on" Trish replied, she kissed him on his forehead before walking back into the house. He downs the hot coco before getting up and walking back inside the house, he places the cup in the sink then says goodnight to his aunt and cousin before going up the steps and going to bed.

**Thanks for reading ****the first chapter to my brand new story folks, please review and chapter two should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thanks to therealchamps and RonRon100 for the reviews, it means a lot to me I hope to get more after a while but anyways here is the second chapter to Fast Lane.**

***I own nothing while Lucas Reigns (Mentioned only) belongs to deadman68**

_John followed his brothers outside to their awaiting taxi, which would be taking them to the airport. His oldest brother Dan would be returning while his other Matt would be going on his first tour, "Why do you guys have to go?" John asked sitting on the front step, watching as they loaded their luggage into the bag. Dan who had finished first walked over and sat down next to him, he placed his arm around John's small shoulders and said,_

"_We're going so that you can be a free man when you grow up" Matt walked over and to John's surprise handed him a wrapped package. John took it and unwrapped it to find dog tags similar to theirs except his had the names of his family members on it. "We want you to wear that everyday so that you'll know we'll always be with you right…." Dan reached over and pointed at his heart, "Here." John watched as his brothers walked to the cab, "Hey John" he looked up Dan and said, _

"_Yeah?" Dan chuckled then said,_

_"Look after mom till we get back."_

John shot straight up, he could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, John climbs out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He quickly turns the faucet on then splashes some water onto his face, he grabbed the washrag off the rack and wiped his face before placing in it back on and goes back to his room. He sat down on his bed and looked over at the clock, which read 5:45 AM, he fell backwards onto his bed. He turned over and started to drift off to sleep when Trish's voice cut him off, "JOHN…. KAITLYN TIME TO GET UP, THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES" John hung his head then got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulls out his black Ruck Fules t-shirt, followed by dark blue jean shorts and a black hoodie which reads Hustle, Loyalty, Respect on the front and Down Since Day One on the back.

John comes down stairs wearing his clothes and has a black baseball cap sitting backwards on his head, he also has his Beats by Dre headphones on. He enters the kitchen to see Kaitlyn eating toast, she offers some to him but he shakes his head no before pouring himself a glass of juice, which he drinks quickly before following her outside to the bus stop. He stands there bored out of his mind, which is replaced by the sounds hip-hop music blaring though his headphones, he looks up to see the bus coming this way. John can feel the eyes of the students as he makes his way to the back of the bus to the only empty seat.

(!)

John enters the school, he turns his Iphone and pulls his headphones off his head before entering the front office. He walks up to the front desk where a blonde haired woman is sitting, he looks at the nameplate and sees it reads Stacy Keibler. He clears his throat getting her attention, "Hi my name is John Cena, I'm new here" he said, Stacy smiled then walked into a new room. He stood there waiting for her to return.

"You must be new here" John turns to see a dark haired girl who looked to be a year younger than he was. He goes to reply when Stacy reappears with his scheduled, "I can show him around" the girl said whom John realized had an accent from England. John turns and follows the girl out of the office. "So my name is Paige," the girl said, he nodded his head then they arrived at his new locker, "So your first class is English with Mrs. Levesque in room just around the corner… See you around slick" she said before walking away, John shook his head then head to his first class.

When he entered he looked around then took a seat in the chair in the back of the room away from everyone else. The bell rang and Mrs. Levesque walked into the room, "Good morning class, before we begin I understand we have a new student here with us today so please stand and introduce yourself" she said, John saw everyone look around then after deep breath he stood up making everyone look at him.

"My name is John Cena, I use to live in Miami" he said then went to sit back down except Mrs. Levesque spoke.

"What made you come to Los Angeles?"

"Change of scenery" he replied then sat down.

(!)

John entered the lunchroom, he instantly noticed all the different groups, ranging from Jocks to Popular, nerds/geeks to the obvious gangs which he had tensions of avoiding. He grabbed and paid for his lunch then walked over to a table in the far corner where nobody was sitting then sat down. He had just started eating when someone sat down across from him, he looks up to see that it's Paige.

"So slick, how has your first day of school been so far?" she asked, John drank some of his milk then said,

"Same boring shit as usual" she laughed then said,

"I think we'll get along great" he chuckles then Kaitlyn appeared with two girls appeared. "Well if it isn't man arms" Paige said making John choke on his food, he hits his chest as he tries to stop coughing. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes then turned to John and said,

"John what are you doing with this loser?" John goes to speak when Paige cuts him off.

"It's a thing called making a friend and having a decent conversation instead of drooling over Lucas Reigns" Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes then stormed off.

"Damn…. Who knew my cousin was bitch," John said, Paige laughed then she realized what he had said then said,

"She's your cousin?"

(!)

John walked out onto the football field, he saw boys sitting on the bleachers so he walks over and sits down. He didn't have to wait long as Dwayne or at school Coach Johnson walked onto the field, "All right you candy ass jabronis, today is tryouts, each of you will try out for the position I think you'll be best at…. While some of you are returning from last year and thinkin' that ol' Coach Johnson is just gonna give you your old position, I don't think so" he pulled out a clipboard and started scrolling then said, "John Cena front in center jabroni."

John stood then walked out onto the field and took a place next to Coach Johnson, "Cena…. John Cena, from the look of you, you look like you climbed out a gutter and threw on the dirty ass clothing you could find… What you think your some thug?" he said stepping towards John who didn't reply nor flinch. Dwayne smiled then said, "Not intimidated that's good, that's what I'm looking for in a player on my team…." Dwayne walked over and picked up a football then tossed it to John who caught it with one hand. Dwayne looked over at the other students and said, "Kingston" a young African American man came running towards them.

"When I say hike I want you Kofi to take off and then John I want to you throw as hard as you can" Dwayne said, both boys nodded their heads then Dwayne said, "HIKE!"

Kofi took off running, John stepped back then threw the ball as far and as hard as he could. Everyone watched as the ball sailed though the air that went over Kofi's head so he took off running some more into the end zone where he leaped and caught the ball. John smiled at his accomplishment then walked over and took his seat, he sat and watched as everyone tried out for the team, when everyone was done Dwayne walked to the front and center.

"All right, that was some performances out there today while some were the biggest piles of crap I have ever seen in my entire coaching job…. Now get the hell out off of my field" he said. John stood up and grabbed his backpack, he started walking and was trying to put his headphones on his head when he walked into what would be described as a brick wall. He stepped back and looked up to see Brock Lesnar, a senior but he wasn't alone as Curtis Axel and Ryan "Ryback" Reeves stood next to him.

"Well look at what we have here boys…. the new kid, now if I remember correctly he didn't get the innotation" Brock then knocked John's backpack out of his hands then grabbed his headphones and phone then tossed them to the ground next to his backpack.

"I don't want any trouble," John said trying to defuse the situation before it got worse. Unfortunately for John did just that as Brock punched him the gut making him double over then fall to the ground. The three men took turns beating John, Axel even got a right hook in catching him in the lip making him bleed. John falls to the ground holding his stomach in pain. Brock leaned down then said,

"If I see you again tomorrow then the same thing will happen again" the three boys turned and leave John on the ground. John could hear someone running towards him but he made no attempt to move. He looked up to see Paige standing above him, he chuckled then said,

"Like I said... Same Shit."

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers, I'm back again with chapter 3 of this story, I would like to thank therealchamps for the review in the last chapter. We pick up right were chapter 2 ends and so with further adu...**

***I own nothing except the story.**

"Ow…. Damn it"

Paige applied the antibiotic to the cut on his lip, she rolled her eyes then applied the antibiotic to the cut on his eyebrow making him wince in pain some more. "Quit whining you big baby" she said before putting the first aid kit away, he stands up and places the icepack on his eye before he leaves the bathroom of her house. "So you going to tell me why you were lying on the ground bleeding?" she asked, he stopped and looked at her before saying,

"Some jerks welcoming the new kid."

"That would be Brock and loser friends" Paige replied, John nodded his head then followed her downstairs. She goes to speak some more when the door leading to the garage opens and in walks Paige's mother and father. "Hi mum... Dad, this is John, a friend from school" she said when she saw the look on her father's face when he saw John. John who also saw the looked turned to Paige and said,

"I'll see you at school" then before she could speak he walked out the door. Paige spun around to face her father and said,

"Nice going dad, he's new and I was trying to be friends."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I don't want you being friends with his kind" her father replied, Paige looks at him with her mouth hung open then said,

"What's that suppose to mean his kind?" This time it was her mother, who spoke up,

"He's a thug" Paige looks at parents flabbergasted, she couldn't believe that her parents would say such a thing.

"You don't even know him?" she said, she grabbed her coat and flung the door open only to see John standing there.

"John…"

(!)

John walked into the front door of his aunt's house, Trish comes out from the kitchen catching him as he climbs the steps. "Bout time you got home, how was your first day?" she asked, he stops then turns to face her letting her see the cut lip, eyebrow and forming black eye. He chuckled then said,

"Well let's see…. I tried out for the football, probably didn't make it, got jumped by three assholes, met a girl who wanted to be my friend only for her parents to forbid her to be friends with a… how did they say… oh yeah a thug so in all in all, my day was pretty damn good" he turned and walked up the stairs. He walks into his room and tosses his backpack to the ground, he walks over and sits on his bed. He walks over and opens his window, which leads to the roof so he climbed onto it grabbing his phone and headphones along the way. He places his headphones on then presses play on his phone and he sits there looking up at the sky while the music flows though the speakers. He jumped suddenly when he felt a something touch his shoulder, he turned his head to see Trish leaning out the window so he pulled his headphones down so they are around his neck.

Without talking she placed a plate of food next to him then closed the window, he looks at the food, which happened to be a plate of pizza. He shrugged his shoulders then grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it, because he didn't have the headphones on he heard the doorbell being rung. He sits there listening and waiting for something. He hears the sounds of his cousin Kaitlyn giggling and a boy's voice which was gruff, he rolled his eyes then placed his headphones back on his head and went back to eating the pizza.

**The Next Day**

John walked into Mrs. Levesque's classroom and took his seat then placed his notebook on the desk. He sits there until Mrs. Levesque walked into the room, "All right students today we will start our journal which we will turn in at the end of the year for half of your grade" she said, John flipped his notebook open to the first page, "As today is Friday, I want you to freestyle…. Write about the first thing that comes to your mind" she said. John raised his hand, "Yes John?" she asked.

"Is there a limit on the length?" he asked to which she replied,

"No limit, go as long as you can" he nodded his head then started writing about his life from when his father left to his current situation. At 11:45 the bell had rung signaling the end of the class period so he placed his notebook in his bag then walked out of the room. He makes his way up to the third floor for Biology class with Mr. Nash, he looks around and sees that the only open desk is next to Paige so he walks over and takes the seat but pays no attention to her.

"All right class, today we start our two person project that will be due before winter break, I will start pairing you off" Mr. Nash said then began to pair two students together and kept going until he reached the back were John along with Paige were sitting. "The Final group will be John Cena and Paige Knight, now that you have your partners you can take all of class time to find out a topic and when you do take the rest of the time to start on it."

John took a deep breath then turned his desk to face Paige, "So…. What do you think we should do?" she asked trying to make conversation with him. "We could do plants, mammals, insects or…."

"Genetics" he said cutting her off, they looked at each other for second before Mr. Nash broke the silence.

"So did we decide on a topic?" he asked, John looked down at his notebook while Paige replied,

"Yes sir…. Genetics."

(!)

John walked though the hall to the lunchroom when he saw Brock and his boys coming towards him. He looked up at the sky and said, "Why me?" he looked down just as they reached him.

"I thought I told you to stay way new kid?" Brock said pushing John back a little bit, John stood his ground, he wasn't about to let them bully him again. "I'm talking to you punk" Brock said pushing him again this time into the locker, a group of students soon swarmed in to see what the commotion was about. John looked around at the student's faces, it sickens to see that they would just stand there and watch him get beat up or so he thought.

"HEY!"

**Thanks for reading now please ****review it really does mean a lot to know what you guys think of the story and soon I'll bring in more noticeable superstars and divas starting with the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And... I'm back with Chapter 4 for Fast Lane, to describe this chapter John sort of kind of gets to his breaking point with the bullying by Lesnar and his band of thugs. ****Also go to my profile and vote for the person who will get the spin-off story first, you can also vote for two people so after you read this chapter go vote.**

***I own nothing but the story**

A section of the crowd of students moved apart to reveal three boys who walked over and stood next to John. Brock didn't look pleased to see them at all, "This doesn't concern you three idiots" he said, the bigger of the three spoke up first.

"Someone has to stand up to you Brock"

"Shut your mouth Langston or I'll make you" Axel snapped back, this time the boy with a lip ring spoke up.

"Seriously? The guy who always hides behind Lesnar and Reeves is running his mouth?"

"Watch… your…. Mouth…. Punk" Ryan said, the third boy didn't say anything at first except stare at the three men with a creepy ice like staring. Ryan turned to face the boy and said, "Got something to say Orton?" the boy called Orton didn't reply nor did he really have to.

"What in the blue hell is going on here?" the three bullies stopped and turned to see Coach Johnson standing there with his arms crossed his chest, he seemed not to be in a happy mood. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow then said, "I said what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing is going on here sir" Brock said trying to suck up to the teacher, Coach Johnson rolled his eyes than said,

"Tryin' to kiss up Lesnar? Well it's a good thing I was on my way to the office, I guess I'll escort you three there?" he wasn't asking so he walked the boys away making the crowd disperse as well. The three boys who had come to John's rescue turned to face him.

"Thanks" John said.

"Don't thank us man, it was Paige who asked to help" Langston replied, the three boys started walking away just as Paige walked up to John. He scratches the back of his head then says,

"Thanks…." She nodded her head then walked off, he picked up his backpack then walked into the lunchroom, he looked at the size of the line for the lunch, which reached the door of the cafeteria. So he walked over to the table he usually sat at.

"Hey John!" he stopped and turned to see Orton calling him so he walked over to them. "Come on sit with us" Orton said so he shrugged his shoulders than sat down between Orton and Punk. "My name is Randy, that's Big E Langston and that's Phil Brooks but we just call him Punk," he said, John nodded his head then Punk said,

"So what's the story between you and Paige?" John looked over at him and said,

"She showed me around on my yesterday." He looked around at them and saw that Punk and Langston had smiles on their faces so he said, "What?"

"Nothing man" Langston replied still holding the smirk, Randy rolled his eyes then slapped John on back before saying,

"Ignore those two idiots, so since your new here that means you don't really anyone so how about you come hang out with us tonight? John nodded his head, "All right come by…" suddenly John a cold liquid drip down his head, he reached up and wiped it. He looked at his hand to see that it was white then he felt more. "What the hell Lesnar?" Orton shouted. Brock, Axel and Reeves had taken turns dumping their milk cartons onto John's head. John felt the anger boiling, he stood up and turned to face the three boys.

"Oh look at Cena, he's angry…. Come on Cena, I'll let you get a free shot" Lesnar said bending down. Axel and Reeves laughed but stopped when John's fist collided with Brock's jaw sending him down to the ground. John stood there, he looked up at Axel and Reeves with glare, they walked over after picking Brock up off the ground they left the lunchroom with their tail between their legs. John looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him including the lunchroom monitors, he left the room walking straight to the bathroom. He ripped some towels from the dispenser and started drying himself off, he leaves the bathroom to find Vice Principal John Laurinaitis standing there with his arms crossed to his chest.

"My office now."

(!)

John sat outside the principal's office, his aunt Trish was inside talking Principal McMahon trying to get him not to suspend John for punching Brock in the jaw. John looked just as Dwayne walked into the office, he checked his mail before walking over to where John was sitting. He winked at John before knocking on the door of the office then entering a few seconds later. John sat back in the chair then closed his eyes when the door to the Mr. McMahon's office opened, both Trish and Dwayne came out with smiles on their faces.

John stood up and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, "So am I suspended?" he asked. Trish smiled then said,

"Nope, you can thank Mr. Johnson for that." John looked at the man who had a smile on his face.

"I told Vinnie Mac that he can't suspend his star quarterback who is needed for the game next week Friday" Dwayne replied, it took a while for John to catch what Dwayne had said and when he did he said,

"Coach Johnson says what now?"

(!)

John sat in the passenger seat of his aunt car, he may not of been suspended but was being sent home for the day. But something didn't seem right as Trish wasn't heading in the direction of her house but instead pulled into a parking lot of an building with a large truck being the only vehicle besides hers in the parking lot. "What are we doing here?" he asked, Trish didn't answer but instead got out of the car so John did the same. He looked around then saw the name on the building, **Shad's Garage**, his eyes widen in shock then looked over just as the door to the building opened and Shad came walking out with a smile on his face.

"What's Johnny" Shad said with a smile, John stared at his former boss and said,

"What are you doing here?" Shad chuckled then said,

"I'm opening up a new shop here in LA… And I want you to run it" John stared at the man in disbelief, hell he wasn't even sure if he heard him right so he said,

"Whatcha talkin' bout Shad?" the big man laughed then said,

"As you know, I have the main shop down in Miami well I wanted to expand but since I can't be at both places at the same time then I remembered that you were always my best employee, well the only employee I trusted enough…. You won't even have handle the business, that's all me and I have hired an accountant to handle the money so all I need is a manager and I want you to do you John." Seeing that John was still thinking about he shook his head then walked over and opened up one of the garage to reveal John's yellow charger that he had rebuilt by hand. "How about now?" Shad asked, John smiled then looked at him and said,

"I'm in."

**Thanks for reading and now review then go vote on the poll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm finally back with Chapter 5, it was a long way but here it is and sorry for it being short but i needed to break it down into two chapters so please enjoy this chapter.**

***I own nothing but the story.**

Paige entered her house, she took off her coat and walked into the kitchen where she found her mother cooking. "Hi sweetheart, how as school?" her mother asked but Paige didn't reply as she was still angry with her parents over the whole John situation. Paige set her book bag on the kitchen table before walking over, she opened the fridge where she grabbed a water bottle followed by grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter. She went to sit down when her mother started speaking again, "Paige I know your still angry with us but you have to see this from our point of view, people like John are no goo…." Paige spun around cutting her mother off in mid sentence.

"This coming from someone who always tells me never to judge someone by their appearance? He's different, he's not like my last boyfriend and besides that all we are just friends nothing more…. And I would like for you to know that he and I are partners for a biology project" Paige picked up her bag and stormed out of kitchen to grab her coat before walking out the front door making to slam it in the process. She pulled her coat on then started walking down the sidewalk, she kept walking that was until a black SUV pulled up in front of her. Paige watches as two doors open on the car, she knew the people getting out of the car so she slowly started to back away for getting out of the car was none other than her ex boyfriend Dean Ambrose and his buddy Seth Rollins. She then realized that one of them was missing, the big one, the monster known as Roman Reigns.

"Where you going sweetheart?" Ambrose asked with a smile as he and Rollins made their way towards her. Paige turned to run only to run into a brick wall, she looked up to see the Samoan Roman Reigns towering over her with a smile on his face stone hard face. She goes to scream when a black bag is placed over her head, Roman picks her up onto his shoulders and places her in the back of the vehicle. She lay there trying to get the bag off only to find her hands tied together stopping her from doing so. She reaches down into her front pocket and pulls out her cell phone, remembering the numbers spots by memory she started texting to someone.

(!)

"So you're going to hook us for free right?" was the first thing Randy said when John told his new friends the news about Shad letting him run his own shop. John shook his head then said,

"I'll hook you up discounts" making Big E and Punk laugh, Randy flipped the two of them off this time making John chuckle. "Okay seriously this is fricking bugging me, Punk what did you mean about asking what's going on between me and Paige?" he said, the straight-edge boy sipped his Pepsi and said,

"I mean you too just seem to be very close that's all" John nodded his head then said,

"Well even if it was like that, her parents don't want her with _my kind_" they looked at him confused then said, "A thug."

"Oh" they all replied at the same time, John shakes his head then goes to drink his pop when his phone goes off. He picks it up and looks at the screen.

_JOHN! I NEED YOUR HELP, MY PSYCHO EX BOYFRIEND KIDNAPPED ME, PLEASE JOHN HELP ME – PAIGE_

John's eyes widen in shock, Randy noticing it says, "What's wrong John?" John looks at them then says,

"I have to leave for a second, stay and make yourselves at home" he quickly hopped into his car and drove out of the garage.

(!)

The black bag was slipped off Paige's head, she looked around to see the three men standing in front of her. "You won't get away with this you son of a bitch" Paige says, Dean walks over and grips her jaw hard. He smiles then taps her cheek before slapping it hard. She turns her hand back to spit in his face, Dean stumbles back before wiping the spit off his head.

"You stupid bitch" he says before punching her in the face making her fall to the ground. "You think you can just forget about me?" he shouts at her in rage, she cowers this was the reason why she broke up with him in the first place, because of his anger and rage issue. "Thanks boys but I think I can handle it from here" he says, he waits for Roman and Rollins to leave before shutting and locking the door. He turns back around to face his ex girlfriend, "You see baby…. Just like old times, me teaching you the respect you deserve," he said as he started unbuckling his belt and making his way towards her.

**Thanks for reading, review and I'll try to have Chapter 6 up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up everyone, I am back with chapter 6 and as you know Paige is being held captive by her psycho ex-boyfriend and John is on the way to save her, the only question does he get there in time? well the question will be answered in this chapter so enjoy!  
**

***I own nothing except the story.**

Dean grabbed at the thrashing Paige, during the altercation she was able to scratch him across the face. "Stupid bitch" he shouted before he began to beat her, he yanked his belt off then tied her hands together and wrapped a towel from the motel bathroom around her mouth stopping her from screaming. Dean started to up-zip his pants when there was knock at the door, "You got to be kidding me" he mumbles as he re zips his pants before walking over to the motel room door. He unlocks the door then pulls it open, John steps in and says,

"Surprise!" John then decks Dean in the jaw sending him flying to the ground, he walks over and picks Dean up and throws him into the wall before he starts pounding down on the man. John steps back, he waits for the man to get up, "Come on you son of a bitch" he says before running and tackling Dean straight into the mirror breaking it in the process. John stands and even though he can feel the shards of glass in his head but ignores the pain at the moment as he walks over and unties the bind around Paige's mouth. "Are you okay?" he asks her, she nods her head then goes to start untying her hands when Dean appears and wraps his belt around John's throat.

John struggles to break free, he reaches down and picks Dean's legs up then rams him backwards into the wall but Dean refuses to break the hold. John rams him again but only gets the same results so he runs and leaps though the window of the motel. John feels Dean's grip so he turn and slams his elbow in Dean's face before getting up. He walks up to the now broken window and just as he does Paige comes running over to him.

"John are you okay?" she asks, he nods his head then says,

"Call the police" she nods her head then leaves, John turns around to see Dean is about to get up so he runs over and kicks him in the head knocking him out cold. He stumbles backwards and places his back against the wall of the motel of course just as he did the police came running around the building. Neither cop had to say a word as John pointed at Dean so the cops walked over and arrested him on the spot. John followed the cops to the other side of the building where he saw ambulances, more cops and Paige's parents. He tired to leave but one of the cops pulled him over to an ambulance so they could get the shards of glass out of his head.

He watched as Paige talked to her parents then to his surprise he saw her making her way over to him. Neither one of them said a word at first then she looked down at the try with the multiple pieces of glass with blood on them. "Are you okay?" she asks, John nods his head, he feels her eyes on him for a second so he looks up at her. "My parents want you to know you thank you while they also think you're an idiot for taking on a psycho like Dean Ambrose" she said which made him chuckle.

"Trust me, I've done stupider stuff" he replied, when the paramedic was done with him he stood up and they walked over away. "The police were also able to catch and arrest Dean's buddies as they were waking up of course" he said, she looked at him confused so he said, "I had some help" he nodded his head behind her so she turned to see Randy and Big E standing there.

"So I guess I should thank them too?" she said.

"Well you could but I think they get it personally…." he started to say when she grabbed him then brought his lips to hers.

(!)

John entered his aunt's house to see her sitting at the kitchen table and she didn't look happy at the moment. He gulps before walking over and takes a seat at the table, neither one of them say a word so they sit in silence. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" she says making him jump of his seat a little bit, "You could have been hurt…" she stopped short when she saw the cuts on his face then continued, "You could have seriously hurt, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that my friend was in danger and I acted on impulse... I'm sorry Aunt Trish, I never meant to scare you" he said, he sat there waiting for her to yell some more but when she didn't he looked up at her and said, "What?"

"Did something happen?" she asked, he looked at her confused, "I don't know you just seem happy and seems like your glowing a little bit" she added. John stared at her because he knew where she was going with her questions so he stood up and started to walk up the steps but she didn't let it go that easily. "Did my little nephew get a kiss?" she said with a tease, he rolled his eyes then said,

"Goodnight."

**Two Days Later**

John usually hated coming to school but that all changed Saturday night, he walked though the hallway of the school, he turned the corner and that's when he saw Paige. He creeps up then snakes his arms around her waist, "Hey you" he said with a smile, she turned around and they kissed only stop when someone cleared their throat. They looked up to see Vice Principal John Laurinaitis standing there and he wasn't happy as usual, when he finally left John turned to face her and started talking like he would. "My name John Laryngitis, I am the Vice Principal of this school and you shall show me some respect."

Paige shook her head then said, "You're going to get in trouble if you keep doing that" John pecked her on the lips then said,

"Like I give a damn" the bell rang so he kissed her forehead before making his way to class. John walked into Mrs. Levesque's classroom and this time instead of sitting in the back he sat in the front, which surprised the teacher when she walked into the classroom. "Mrs. Levesque, I have a question about the length of our journal entry from Friday" he said, she looked at him then at the bell noticing that it hadn't rang yet and so far he was the only one in the class room.

"Yes Mr. Cena?" she asked, he grabbed his bag then walked up to her desk, John reached into his backpack and pulled out four notebooks then placed them on her desk before asking,

"Is it okay if I go further?"

**Thanks for ****reading and now go review**


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me get this straight John, all of this…. Is a true story?" she said with a raised eyebrow, John nodded his head, Mrs. Levesque took a deep breath then clasped her hands together and said, "Let me get this straight, you want to write more?" again John nodded his head. Before she can continue Principal McMahon walks into the room, he notices that John and Mrs. Levesque are the only ones in the classroom. "Good morning daddy" Mrs. Levesque said shocking John who looked between the two.

"Good morning sweetheart, say where are all your students?" he replied.

"They are on the field trip but since John came here late he wasn't able to go on the trip so we are going to get him a head start on the upcoming test" she responded. Vince nodded his head then left the room, John turned to face his teacher and said,

"Your father is the Principal?" she nodded her head, he shrugged his shoulders then said, "So about the journal?"

"I like it… Continue but had more than just writing as a story you can make it into any form of writing" she replied, John smiled and nodded his head. He walked over and was about to sit at his desk when she said, "Since you're the only one here, go head and leave early just promise to have a poem ready for tomorrow. He nods head then picks up his backpack and leaves the classroom, since he has time before his next class he decides to head to the computer lab to get some more homework done before Biology starts. He sits down after booting the computer up, he sits there and pulls out his notebook, he looks at words scribbled on the paper before an idea comes to his head so he flips to a new page before he starts writing down.

John turns his head to the screen and starts looking for info on Genetics, his search is somewhat successful as he kept going back to his writing so he prints the info he found off then after shutting the computer off he grabs the paper from the printer before going to an empty table. He licked his lips then starts writing again as more ideas pounded into his mind, he is about to finish when two hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?" came a soft voice which only made John smile.

"Um lets see…. It must be a girl or it's a dude with a very high pitch voice but I'm going on the safe side with my first choice and I believe the beautiful girl's name is Paige" he relied. The person removed her hands and so he looked up only not to see a Paige but his ex girlfriend back in Miami, "Nikki…. What are you doing here?" he asked as his voice changed from happy to annoyed.

"My family moved up here, and I remembered that you were here as well so I thought that we could start fresh…. I mean actually we never broke up" she replied with a smile.

"Are you fuc…" he stopped when his voice raised a little bit so he looked around to make sure no one was looking before continuing. "Are you fucking kidding me? I broke up with you because you're a crazy controller nutcase, I couldn't another girl without you thinking I was cheating on you with her, that's why I dumped you" he stood up then placed his backpack on his back before saying, "And for the record, I have a girlfriend now so stay away from me" he stormed out of the computer lab going straight to his locker.

(!)

John entered Biology with the sudden appearance of Nikki on his mind, he looked to see Paige waiting for him so they could get started on their project. He walks over and sits down next to her, he shows her the info that he had got from the computer while she did the same to him. "John, are you okay?" she asked as they were working, he looked at her confused, "I'm only asking because it looks like you have something on your mind" she added, John took a deep breath then told her about the sudden appearance of his ex girlfriend Nikki and everything that he had said to her. "Wow she sounds like some crazy nutcase" Paige replied when John finished.

"Tell me about it" responded a voice that didn't belong to John, his head shot up at the sound of the voice. He turned his head and his eyes widen in shock to see Evan standing there, "Hey John" Evan said with a smile. John stood up then hugged his best friend.

"What the heck are you doing here?" he asked but the smile he once had dropped when Evan said,

"I came here to warn you about Del Rio…. " Before Evan could finish John pulled him outside the class room. "He knows that his boys didn't finish the job and I don't know when but they're coming to LA to finish the job that's why I'm here, to warn you" Evan finished. John couldn't believe it, somehow Del Rio found out where he was which only meant trouble and it wasn't about to endanger his friends or family again especially not Paige. "So what are we going to do?" Evan asked, John looked at him and said,

"Ev… you can't be involved in this"

"It's kind of too late for that John, I'm in it just coming out here and telling you…. Face it john we're all in it." John stood there without saying a word, he watched as Evan walked away leaving him standing there before he went back inside the classroom and Paige was still there waiting for him.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"An old friend from back home" he responded.

"What did he want?" she asked, he looked at her with a smile and said,

"He just came to visit for a few days."

**Thanks for reading, now go review.**


End file.
